


Calm

by Torabara



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torabara/pseuds/Torabara
Summary: Tandy Bowen may not look it, but she is anything but calm.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen & Tyrone Johnson
Kudos: 4





	Calm

Anxiety has been a constant companion. It’s been there for most of her life at this point. 

Sure, Tandy's gotten pretty good at maintaining her composure in high-stress situations (keep moving don't get caught move move  _ move _ )- but that doesn't mean much when her resting heart rate is a few skips short of a panic attack. It's rare for her to sleep through the night without overdosing on one drug or another, and she only really hangs out with one person who she often ghosts for days at a time. 

But then she meets Ty.

Boy, was that panic attack a doozy.

First the chase through the woods (shit he noticed too soon he noticed too soon), then the shockwave in the graveyard (oh my god what the  **_fuck_ ** ). It was a little overwhelming. She spent the entire next day wrapped up in her blanket, huddled in a corner of her church hideaway. She didn't eat, didn't drink. She just sat there- shivering, trying not to cry (don't you  **dare** fucking cry)- trying to figure out what in hell happened. Where did she go wrong? Why do all these bad things happen to her (your fault you deserve this)? Her body is sore from shivering in the morning. At least the need to cry isn't as strong anymore.

She tries to go about her normal life. But then those men catch her in the alley and she realizes she has goddam superpowers.

She also probably just killed a guy.

This time her panic leads her to hop from spot to spot because if she stops moving for even a second someone will look at her and recognize her and then the police will arrest her and her mom (shit  _ her mom _ ) will be so upset...

Needless to say Tandy isn't exactly "calm" for the next couple days.

And then there's Ty. Again.

This time they talk. Mostly they talk about their powers, but that second meeting is like an oasis after almost a week of constant panic. Ty understands, or at the very least he is just as confused as she is. He listens to her. He looks her in the eyes. His voice is low, and steady... Calming. It's like he just absorbs her nervous energy and turns it into nothingness. 

It scares her. So, of course, they get into an argument.

(She doesn’t think about Greg. She stays away from the ocean.)

It starts a trend in their relationship. Fate shoves them together, they help each other, they get closer, they argue, they separate. Rinse and repeat. But whenever she meets him it's like the static in her ears stops. It even starts to affect her when they aren't together. Being with Ty is helping her finally learn to tune out her anxieties, her insecurities… Even some of the depression (but it’s _still_ _there_ why won’t it _go_ ** _away_** ).

Somehow, they became best friends.

It shouldn’t be surprising, they always ended up drawn together. Hell, they  _ save the city _ together. It’s hard not to grow close after all that. And even though Tandy knows Ty is suffering, she’s never felt happier than when he’s forced to run away and live in her church. Movie nights, sharing snacks, banter for hours… It’s the most blissful she’s ever been.

But Ty still wants to be a hero. Rinse and repeat.

So many crazy things happen in such a short time. Two O’reilly’s, gangs, human trafficking...

She refuses to think about the motel.

(It will probably show up in her nightmares later anyway.)

Tyrone takes priority over her own fears anyway. She needs to bring him back. He’s done the same for her so many times already.

(A phone with her father’s voice, drowning in the hopes of others…)

They save the city again. They decide to leave New Orleans. Ty is never more than a teleport away. Even though roaming the country busting drug rings isn’t exactly “stable”, she feels safe. Tandy doesn’t feel like she has to run away anymore. All she has to do is stand right next to him, and everything will work out. 

Tyrone is her hope. He makes her feel calm.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up just being a summary of the show... Oh well.
> 
> I tried out a sentence randomizer and got "With him, she'd had some wonderfully stable times." Which immediately made me think of Tandy and Tyrone. I ended up going in a very different direction from what I planned so maybe I'll try this prompt again sometime.
> 
> Trying to keep the tenses consistent was crazy hard.


End file.
